clowderandcrispfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaspeite
Gaspeite is the Fusion of Varisite and Prehnite, the two Gems are known as Jades in canon. She is the current leader of the Fusion Uprising. They are currently on Earth, as They were saved by Bismuth. Appearance Gaspeite is one of the shortest of the Rebellion Fusions, only being approximately Five Stevens tall.She has four eyes, her bottom pair being somewhat squished by her cheek Gems. She appears to have four arms in the past, but was seemingly able to fuse the forearms into singles. She wears a shawl, similar to that of Agates, and she wears a plain top underneath. She wears a skirt with many layers (Similar to a Gypsy) She wears boots similar to Nephrites. She has pale lime green skin, and lemon colored hair. Her Clothes vary from dark jade green to a lemon-y green. This is the only regeneration of her that we've seen, so far. Personality Gaspeite's components are very shy, but when prompted, can do great things. When fused, they are very confident in themselves, and frequently shout their existence from the rooftops. After they are poofed at the Era Three Ball, they are put into cells, separately. After Sonora Sunrise frees them, they are allowed to fuse again. She is very straight up with her friends, not wanting to beat around the bush. She demonstrates a brave, fierce, and competitive spirit. She is very playful, and will sometimes make jokes. Abilities As far as we know, Gaspeite has average Gem abilities, as being able to fuse. Although, she has a low tolerance for pain. She hasn't been seen in any other fusions besides herself. Skillset * '''Photokinesis: '''She is seen able to use her Gems as a sort of flashlight, able to use them to see in dark places. * '''Fusion Realm: '''She is able to bring other fusions, along with herself, into the fusion realm. Unique Abilities * '''Enhanced Climbing Abilities: '''Most likely due to her arms, she is able to climb very fast and very accurately. Attacks * '''Double Punch: '''She Uses her immense strength and both of her hands to create an almost poofing blow. * '''Fuse: '''She is an expert at fusing, so that is no problem for her. Trivia * She has never been seen eating or drinking * Her dancing is similar to that of Esmeralda from The Hunch Back of Notre Dame * Her music style is Techno * Her voice Actor is Aparna Nancherla * She has Six fingers, but in Bek's style, she has five, as most her characters have four. * She is very hesitant about herself, very unlike Garnet. * Gaspeite has also been drawn by ChoseToDefy on DeviantArt Gemstones Both of Gaspeite's Gems look the same. Gaspeite is a rare mineral, that has a lime to apple green coloration. Gaspeite presence in the geologic environment may be used as an ore mining indicator of nickel rich minerals nearby. Gaspeite stones are used for carving ornamental objects and animal figurines, and are also cut and polished into attractive apple green color (often veined) cabochons for jewelry use. Gaspeite is also known as Gaspéite in other countries.